


The New Nightwings

by PyreFanMarian



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: All platonic love, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Lots of cursing in a way, M/M, Multi, NOT ACTUAL CURSES, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreFanMarian/pseuds/PyreFanMarian
Summary: It's been a while since you came into the Downside. But now, everything s being tossed out the window as things go out of hand fast. Still in the Downside, it's up to you to figure out what's going on. This is the best spoiler free summary I can do.





	The New Nightwings

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the last few stories, seeing how they make me cringe. I'll revise them but for now, we are stuck with the first drafts. Sorry!! :3

It’s dark. Very dark, as if you were in the void….. or some sort of void. You can't see anything but there's something there. A light. It’s…… bright… and it sounds weird, like a waterfall…  _ no wait that’s the… the… THE FALL OF SOLIUM!!! _ You remember now. Everyone was being liberated. Hedwyn, Jodi, Rukey, all of your Nightwing friends…… even dad… Jodi was taking you by the hand, leading you to the waterfall. Yes, even  _ YOU _ were being liberated…………. The memories are acting weird. Everything is being broken up into parts. Not the Fall of Solium, but the memory. Jodi had reached the waterfall and was now going up. It was your turn……. but………. A searing pain had touched you as you made contact with the water, 

 

And you woke up. It was a shrill, screeching sound that you made. Gasping, your back fell back into the bed, you only arched your back as you were apparently squirming around in your sleep. You rose up slowly, taking deep breaths, as you looked around. You were the Blackwagon, a sigh of relief was let out,

 

But then it stopped, your breath hitching. Something didn't feel right. The Black Wagon seemed bigger somehow. You looked around, noticing that you were in a bed near the window. The rainments were hanging on the wall above and next to you (on you left) but they were different. More on that later, there was now a ladder...or some weird form of stairs, in the middle of the room that led to another room upstairs. There was a hammock that had a teddy bear in it, but the hammock was a familiar yellow color. Near that hammock was a desk FILLED with papers of all sorts and a ****ton of books. The kitchen was behind the ladder-stair and a backdoor. The front door had a bigger space because there was a big round table in the middle. You looked back at the rainmenst and your eyes widened with confusion and surprise. The rainments were all sorts of colors, one set being pink with yellow, another one was yellow with brown, one was a combo of green with purple…… Wait a second. There were now noises coming from the front door. You moved slightly to look but stopped, because you accidentally step on someone…. somewhat. A yelp came from a old looking cur.

 

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sor--!” You stopped, mouth hanging to see Dalbert Oldheart rise up to his feet to greet you with a nod. 

 

“It’s quite alright, you didn't see me there. Is something alright?” You were stammering, trying to find a way to express yourself. But you couldn’t. Someone else appears around the corner and it’s Almer, not looking very happy with you. 

 

“Did you step on father?! Father, are you alright? I told you not to sleep there!” 

“My son, it was my choice. I am fine.” 

???: “Oh, go sort your father-son relationship somewhere else! I don’t want our lovely reader to have to deal with it, but it’s not like it wasn’t a bother to begin with as well, hmmm?” You gagged inside your throat as Manley appears behind Almer. Almer glares at Manley but is stopped by Dalbert before Almer does anything. Manley turns towards you.

 

“I thought I had heard something, and I was right! What a ghastly sound you made!” He makes a face of disgust. “And what a scar as well.”

 

“What do you mean?” The words just came naturally even though there were at least three… nope, make that four adversaries. 

 

“What in the Scribes are you talking about?! Do not know what your face looks like? Of course you don’t! All Nightwings are hideous anyways, taking other people's liberties.” Lendel pops into the room from the left and starts sorting out what you assumed to be his desk.

 

“Lendel, dear, if you're looking for a mirror, I think Ignarius has i---” Manley gets cut off.   
“DON’T CALL ME DEAR, FOR THE LAST TIME!!” Lendel roars. He then gets something thrown at him. It hits the wall above his desk before it splatters.  Udmildhe slithers in the room, scowling at Lendel who immediately turns away from the group. Your mouth hangs open as you try to find words as to what is going on.  _ At this rate, the room will be filled with  _ _ adversaries.  _ You thought to yourself,  _ but why?? _ While there was that commotion going on, Tamitha walks on in and goes up the ladder. She doesn’t say anything, she just walks on in. Deluge slithers in, looks at you, and scurries away quickly up the stairs/ladder. Almer and Dalbert have a quick discussion before turning to you.

 

“Manley seems occupied for now but who knows how long that will last.” Dalbert says. You felt that creeping, eerie, shock, sink in, seizing your heart. It was a dreaded feeling, something you know but can’t put your finger on it. 

“Yeah! That piece of wood doesn’t know when to shut his trap!!” A sharp voice pierces through the jabber, alerting Manley as he whips his head towards Barker trotting in. 

“EXCUSE YOU! I’M NOT A PIECE OF WOOD!” Manley screeches.

“FIGHT ME!!” Barker yells back. 

“NOT ON MY WATCH!!” A familiar voice breaks in and Ignarius jumps in holding the two back before things got ugly. 

Dalbert and Almer helped with holding Barker and Manley respectively. You were just sitting there watching this unfold but an even MORE familiar tug of some sort was in the back of your head. You looked at where it was coming from and you see the green ball that held your bestest friend, Sandra. Looking over there seemed to activate it for some reason but instead of you being sucked in, Sandra comes out but she is still connected to the orb, like a genie. She swivels to your direction, despite being blind, and….looks away, sadly, tears falling down. You felt some happiness seeing her but that dreadful feeling is getting stronger. 

Does she know something you don’t? 

You turn your head back to the situation to see that it had been resolved. Ignarius turns your direction and his eyes widened. 

“Oh! You’re awake!” 

“Yeah, I’ve been awake for awhile now…” You said sourly. “Manely remarked that my face looks gross… He also that you had a mirror, can I see it?”

“Yeah, sure.” He shuffles his hand around this bag before pulling out a mirror. The room was quiet as everyone looked your direction to see your reaction. The mirror had beautiful carvings all around it, the color being a baby blue with some gray. The carvings reminded you of ocean waves. You look in the mirror and you felt your heart….

 

Stop.

 

Facing back at you from the mirror was your face, but it was different. One side was all the same but the other side…….

 

There was a nasty scar, running from your forehead all the way down your neck. It was wide enough to lightly touch the edge of your ear but then….

 

It all clicked. The pain, the scar, the Fall of Solium….it all makes sense now. But wait….this might be a dream. You looked around the room and everyone was watching your every move. You take a deep breath.

“Am I… really in the blackwagon… of the Nightwings?” You ask.

Manley nodded. “Why yes….Can you not tell?”

You don’t say anything but you look out the window and see the sands of Jomuer Valley stretch for miles on end. Looking back to the others, you take another deep breath.

“How….did I end up here? I thought I was on the Fall of Solium?” 

“Weeeell…..” Ignarius starts but Manley butts in. “We found you unconscious, face down, in Jomuer Valley. You weren’t even moving!! Oh, but I reasoned with everyone---” 

“That was me…” Dalbert cuts in. 

“SILENCE YOU!! As  **_I_ ** was saying,  **_I_ ** found you in the valley and I talked everyone--”

“A little too much..” Mumbled Sandra in the back of your head. You smirk silently.

“--into letting you come with us!!” He smiles triumphantly. “Why, you even came with a letter… of some sort… I… can’t even read it…. Maybe you can!!”  He pulls a piece of paper from a pocket in his coat and hands it to you. It was a vanilla colored envelope, a blood red seal on top. You took it hesitantly, before opening it. Everyone is watching you at this point, all their eyes glued onto you. You gulped, before taking out the letter.

The borders were silver and gold, twisting over each other on the paper. The writing was cursive, something you knew very well how to read. Your eyes gleamed over the words as you read the letter. 

 

_ To whom it may concern, _

_ We Scribes have seen your reaction to your adversaries and noticed your determination to save all of the Nightwings. It was greatly admired, and we Scribes enjoyed watching you grow from when you first came to the Downside. However, we also grew more concerned with your adversaries. We Scribes, then, decided that the growth you had shown can be shared with your friends. We Scribes hope you can achieve the same results with the others. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ The Scribes _

 

And down below are the signatures of the Scribes. It was more of a note than a letter but it still didn’t explain… 

Anything… 

You frowned, and re-read the note. Meanwhile, everyone is sending confused glances before someone (you don’t know who) gets the message, and everyone is sharing excited expressions with each other. However, you have yet to find out what the letter meant. You look at everyone, confused by what it meant.

“Wh-what is everyone excited about?” You ask the happy majority. People look around at each other before Manley steps forward and clears his throat. But before he could speak, Dalbert speaks up.

“The Scribes are giving us a second chance.”

“A second chance?” You questioned. The minute the words left your mouth it all hit you. That dream wasn’t a dream… it was a memory… and the scar… the letter… It all clicked.

 

The Nightwings got their freedom, but not you. While that would make sense with how the original rules played out, it doesn’t now. 

 

And if that was the case… 

 

Then it was all clear for you:

  
  


_ The Scribes took away your freedom, took away your chance to be with the family you had created…  _

  
  


**_JUST TO FREE THOSE WHOSE FREEDOM YOU HAD REJECTED IN THE FIRST PLACE._ **

  
  


Everything was a blur now, the noises dim, the light was fading. There are distressed voices but you hear no words. Next thing you know, you’re in Jomuer Valley, the sand feeling very real under your feet. Your heart was beating hard, the whole thing wanting to burst. The wind didn’t help at all, and you heard more distressed voices. Looking down, there was the edge of a cliff, and a river down below. You felt yourself just fall to your knees, vision fading. Strong hands are holding your arms as you felt your body give away. The only thing that was still even functioning was your eyesight as you see Ignarius’s head peek over as well as Dalberts ears and Almers head. 

 

Then everything goes black as your heart sinks in despair…. 

 

You stayed behind while everyone you knew left to go home.

 

And now your stuck doing that all over again…

 

With your adversaries.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how I did!! I love any feedback I can get so I can improve as a writer!!


End file.
